The Adventures of Mr Bear
by KoalasObviously
Summary: Ever wondered what happens in the personal life of the Forest Guardian? What does he get up to? A little drabble series.
1. Happy Summer's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, any of the characters, if you want to know, hit up Higuchi Tachibana.**

**The Adventures Of Mr Bear  
><strong>A series of drabbles

**Happy Summer's Day**

Mr Bear had just finished fixing the firewood in the furnace, and he was thinking about strolling the Forest on patrol. He looked through the window to see the sun, lazing on a bed of wispy cloud, beaming fully onto the Academy. A few rays shone through the window pane, resting on various, random household paraphernalia, making them sheen and twinkle.  
>If Mr Bear listened carefully, he could hear the sweet tunes of the summer songbirds, communicating to their kindred, maybe miles across the Forest.<p>

It was the perfect example of a happy summer's day.

Mr Bear had decided - he _was _going out for a stroll. Because it would be an utter waste if he didn't feel the sunshine. Because the wood would be nice and drier. And because these were the types of day that students have picnics and go for walks in the Forest - plenty of opportunities to practise combat. Especially if that honey-haired pigtail girl was there. He grinned inwardly.

As Mr Bear walked out of his door, he picked up his axe and rested it on his shoulder; his favourite position. He had a feeling he might need it.

**Just something I wrote one morning, it was fun so I posted, and methinks I shall be making a Mr Bear series - should be an entertaining lil' project!  
>Mr Bear's so bad-ass, I just love him :)<strong>

**Lisee xx**


	2. No Nesting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with GA!**

**The Adventures of Mr Bear  
><strong>(A drabble series)

**No Nesting**

_Croo. Croo.  
><em>

Mr Bear twitched. This was the seventh time within the hour that stupid bird had croo-ed down his chimney, and Mr Bear was starting to crack.

Yesterday, Mr Bear had noticed a large nest on the roof of his cabin. Seeing as this was the North Woods, and birds here are always looking for new locations to nest, he had thought nothing of it. It was only later in the evening that the bird had started incessantly croo-ing, the ringing sound travelling right down his chimney.

Back then, Mr Bear had scared away the creature by banging a pot and ladle together (Why does Mr Bear need a ladle? Perhaps he's a collector) at the opening of the chimney. He waited a few minutes, then, satisfied the bird had either flown away or gotten the message, went to bed.

However, this morning, Mr Bear was impolitely woken up by the familiar croo-ing. He squinted - as much as a soul-inserted cuddly toy with sewn on eyes could squint - and reached for his ladle(!) and pot. After about three minutes of constant banging, Mr Bear listened for the bird. One second of silence passed… Two seconds… Three seconds…

_Croo. Croo._

There it was.

_So it's not afraid of the pot, _thought Mr Bear.

He began thinking of solutions to the problem. For a moment, lighting the fireplace flit across his mind, but he quickly ruled that one out, because, as cruelly violent Mr Bear was, he didn't feel like smoke-torturing a noisy bird. He thought of the blonde-haired prince boy, whom loved animals and vice-versa, but that would involve inviting him to his cabin, and Mr Bear did _not _like inviting people to his cabin. Besides, he wasn't _that_ desperate. An idea struck Mr Bear; he marched towards his store cupboard and rummaged around, searching for some items.

-o-

Now armed with a wooden ladder and a rake, Mr Bear set up just outside of his cabin, the ladder reaching his roof, and began his determined ascent.

He sneakily lifted himself so the top half of his face was above the roof-line, and he spied the large wiry nest of leaves and thin branches. The bird wasn't in sight, but this suited Mr Bear perfectly. He looked down to grab the handle of the rake, and positioned it so the spiny end was towards the nest. Just then, the bird hopped into view, standing sideways behind its nest. Mr Bear knew it was staring at him. He stared back at it. It was blue-breasted, about 27 centimetres in length with short legs, and had a dark, beady stare, penetrating Mr Bear's. The bird stood there, scarily still, so Mr Bear assumed it was asleep, or unaware of his presence. He readied the rake and just as he lunged for the nest, the bird took a branch of the nest in its beak, and dragged it back, out of Mr Bear's reach.

Mr Bear glared out of the bird, and could have sworn he saw a flash of playfulness in the bird's eye. It was mocking him, and Mr Bear didn't like it.

In one sweeping motion, Mr Bear hoisted himself to stand on the roof, and pounced at the bird. He grabbed hold of its long tail feathers, and threw it straight up into the sky. Whilst it was flying through the air, Mr Bear flung its nest like a frisbee across the forest. He then prepared his fist, and just as the bird came down, stuck it out. The bird got hit by Mr Bear, and went soaring through the sky, Team Rocket style. Mr Bear watched after it, and pleased with himself, proceeded to get working on a little project.

A few hours later, Mr Bear climbed his ladder once more, and nailed a piece of wood onto his roof.

'_No nesting. Failing to comply shall result in harmful consequences. Mr Bear, Forest Guardian'_

**Lol, notice the Pokemon reference?  
>~I do NOT condone the harming of birds! Be nice to them~<strong>

**I was gonna make the bird of this story an Anne's Hummingbird (as I recently found out is the breed of my avatar - thanks Winterberrytrillium!) but I realised that hummingbird's don't croo. Nor ar they big enough to carry/drag a nest. Instead, I described a Dollar Bird here.**

**Lisee xx**


End file.
